


In Dreams

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: A look at the relationship between Shinji and Misato.





	1. Sundown

Wednesday, March 11, 2026

 

Shinji and Misato were finally a couple.

 

Quite frankly they were a bizarre match. There was the age difference between them, and the fact that Asuka was the only one that loudly objected because of her feelings for Shinji. They had a long road ahead of themselves.

 

At the table, Shinji sat thinking. Where they actually supposed to be together? Or was this some cruel joke?  
Well whatever it was, Shinji was glad to be with Misato. they had been dating for 2 years now. "time for me to start working on lunch." He said aloud to himself. Shinji instinctively moved to the kitchen.

He didn't think about what to make for Asuka.

Shinji was unaware of when she'd be back.


	2. Moon Crater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Asuka!

Asuka stepped into the apartment. She noticed that Shinji was quietly preparing food in the kitchen.  
Despite what happened in the past, Asuka still couldn't get over her feelings for him.  
But she had Kaworu now, So why was it that she felt that way?

Was it jealousy?

No that wasn't it.

Shinji had grown from an awkward 14 year old boy to a gentleman. Before her eyes, he had gained the attention of several women.  
Even after rejecting their advances, he ultimately chose Misato.

But why Misato?

Asuka didn't have the answer.

Shinji never said anything about it.

Her stomach growled.

All that thinking made her hungry.


	3. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka berates Shinji for not making her food.
> 
> Also Rei and Misato appear.

Asuka walked over to the table and sat down.  
She didn't live here anymore, but came over often.  
it was almost nostalgic.

She noticed that Misato and Rei were watching tv.  
The two were quiet as they watched the local news.  
Rei shifted a bit as Shinji continued cooking.  
After the agonizing silence that fell over the kitchen, Asuka Couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh! Asuka I didn't see you there."

"Oh really now?"

"yes."

"Anyway! I stopped by for a visit."

"So, Shinji I noticed that you're in the middle of preparing food."

"Yes, I was in fact making food for Misato and-

"Idiot! where is MY food!?"

"Asuka! be nice." 

"Why I should be? he hasn't given me any food."

"I will make you food, can't you be patient?"

"I don't have time to be patient!"

And with that Asuka got up and left the room.

Rei remained quiet throughout the whole conversation.


	4. Cloudy Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that encounter, Asuka heads back to the apartment she shares with Kaworu.
> 
> Also we get to meet Her half-sister Ashley.
> 
>  
> 
> Exciting!.

"Well That...was abrupt."

"Yeah." 

"So would you two like dessert?'"

"Sure!" 

 

"Yes, that would be nice."

 

____ A moment later.... 

 

Asuka headed down the hall towards Her apartment with angry thoughts swirling around in her head. 

Most of them were about Shinji.

'Shinji! That dumb ass embarrassing me in front of the others like that!'  
She thought gloomily.

Asuka stood in front of the door to her apartment.

She reached for the door knob and entered the apartment.  
Seated at the table was Ashley, Her younger half-sister and standing at the stove was Her boyfriend Kaworu, He was occupying Himself with making lunch.

This was her boyfriend, And all She could think about was Shinji.

That wasn't good.

Did She actually love Shinji?

Or was She blinded by Her hatred for Misato?

Did She actually hate Msato?

She did consider Misato Her rival after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story will be continued  
> in the next chapter.


	5. Clear Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei leaves the apartment and promises to bring Her boyfriend next time, We also get a glimpse into the relationship between Asuka and her half-sister Ashley.

"We're glad you stopped by Rei."

"We really are."

"Isn't That right, Pen Pen?"

Misato reached down to pet the penguin on the head.

"So Rei, when are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"Hey! Misato-

Misato elbowed Shinji in the side.

"Anyway! I honestly hope we can meet him someday."

"I will promise to bring him next time, He's been dying to meet you two for sometime."

Rei glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Well I must be going."

"Bye Rei."

"Yeah, Bye Rei."

As the bluenette walked out and closed the door behind her.

"So what do we now?"

"Let's go watch TV."

"Eh, Sure why not."

\-----  
Outside the apartment.....

'Ugh, Rei has a boyfriend?'

'That's actually hard to imagine.'

"Asuka, Are you coming back in?, I made us lunch."

"Oh! I am, I just stepped outside to think."

The redhead trotted back into the room and sat down.

'That freakin' Rei..."

'I wonder if her boyfriend's some kind of supermodel...'

"Hey Sis, what were you doing outside just now?"

"Nothing important."

"Come on! Please tell me."

"No! You're too young."

"No I'm not, I'm Thirteen."

Asuka pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's still too young."

Ashley crossed her arms and laid her head down.

'Not fair...'


	6. Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from where chapter 5 ended, Kaworu offers a few comforting words to Asuka.  
> Rei meets up with her boyfriend to discuss the possibility of him meeting her friends for lunch.

Kaworu sat down, He noticed that Asuka seemed upset.

"Asuka?"

The redhead looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Well not exactly, I've just been thinking about something."

"And that something is...?"

"I don't think I can tell you."

"Fair enough."

Kaworu put his hand on Asuka's shoulder.

"But still, You should patch things up with your sister."

Asuka glanced over to where Ashley was seated.

"I guess so."

\----------  
On the other side of town...

Rei was sitting at an outdoor cafe.

"Rei?, Oh there you are."

A young man with tan skin and brown hair sat across from the bluenette.

"Ivan, Now that you're here, We have some important things to discuss."

"Oh, We do?"

"It's about you meeting my friends for lunch in the next couple of weeks."

Ivan smiled, He had always wanted to meet his girlfriend's friends.  
He was pretty excited.

"I'm all for it."

"Good."


	7. Prism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato and Shinji drive around and see some familiar faces.

Friday, March 27, 2026

\---------------  
Two weeks later.....

 

"Isn't this fun, Shinji?"

"Eh I don't know, All this driving around seems pretty boring."

"Oh you don't know what fun is, do you?"

"Hey! I do know what it's like to have fun-

Shinji was interrupted by Misato suddenly pointing in the other direction.

"Hey isn't that Kensuke?"

Shinji looked to where the violet haired woman was pointing.

"Oh! and Hikari's there too."

"Are they dating?"

"I'm positive that they are."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't think they're dating."

"They're holding hands, That means they're dating."

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you become a love expert?"

"Shinji! I just know these things okay?"

"If you say so."

He turned to look out the window, What he saw surprised him.

"Hey Misato."

"Yeah?"

"Guess who I see."

"Who?"

"Well, I see toji walking out of the movie theater with..."

"With?"

"Hikari's older sister Kodama."

Misato slammed on the brakes, Causing the car to come to a screeching halt.

"Whoa! No way!"

"Ow! Misato!, Could you warn me next time you decide to stop?"

"Sorry, I'm just surprised."

\------  
three hours later...

"Hey Shinji."

"Yeah?, What is it?"

"You'll never believe this."

"Okay then, Spit it out."

"Okay so, I see Asuka..."

"Alright."

"And Kaworu..."

"Yeah, And?"

"And Asuka's little sister Ashley and her two friends."

"Well, What are they doing?"

"I think they're getting ice cream."

"Hey, Misato, do you remember the names of Ashley's two friends?"

"I'm pretty sure the girl's named Akane."

"And the boy?"

"Is it Satoshi?, No that doesn't seem right."

"Is it Satoru?"

"Yeah! that's it!"

"What about their last names?"

"I don't think I'd remember them."

"Eh, Alright."

"Hey! I see Rei!"

"Yeah I see her too, But who's that guy she's with?"

"Is that her boyfriend?"

"I don't think so, I mean didn't she say that he was some Russian guy?"

"Yeah, Now that I think about it that guy doesn't look Russian."

\------  
An Hour later....

After a bit of driving, Misato spotted a familiar blonde.

The violet haired woman pulled up to where her old friend was.

"Hey Ritsuko! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello to both of you, How are you two this afternoon?"

"We're fine, We've just been driving around that's all."

"Hope you two weren't getting into any funny business."

Shinji blushed at what the fake blonde had said, This also caused Misato to stammer.

"We weren't doing anything like that!"

"Okay! Okay!, I was just joking!"

"Good to know you still have a sense of humor about this."

"Well it's getting late, Bye Ritsuko!"

"Goodbye to you two as well."


	8. Twinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley gets ready for school, With the date approaching everybody is getting excited about meeting Rei's Boyfriend.

Wednesday, April 1, 2026

"Ashley! Get up or you'll be late for school!"

Ashley opened her eyes and climbed out of bed.

"Ugh, School already?"

The blonde walked into the kitchen, There sat her sister and her boyfriend, they were eating breakfast and chatting excitedly.

"Good morning Ashley, Kaworu already packed your lunch."

"Yeah whatever..."

As Ashley stepped out the door she overheard the two talking.

"Are you excited?"

"Sure I am."

"I can't believe we're finally getting this close to meeting Rei's boyfriend."

"Yes that is hard to believe."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Grownups..."

\------

In Misato and Shinji's apartment...

"What do you think of this outfit?"

"Eh, it's alright."

"Hey! you're not even looking, are you?"

Shinji looked up from the TV.

"I doubt they'll care about what outfits that we're going to wear."

"I guess you're right."

Misato winked at her reflection.

"But still, I wanna look good."


	9. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley is at school, and runs into Nozomi.
> 
> The girl offers to have lunch with her, but the blonde refuses.

\------  
Outside the school...

"Hey!, Hey! Ashley!"

"What is it now Nozomi?"

"Wanna have lunch together?"

"Hmm, Let me think about it...how about no?"

The brunette's face fell.

"I just wanna be your friend..."  
She whispered.

"Hey you!"

the blonde turned around as a girl with black hair appeared. 

"Oh, Hello Hidemi."

"Don't be rude to her!"

"You aren't the boss of me!"

"Well, I'm the class rep, So in a way I am the boss of you!"

"I don't know about that..."

Akane grabbed her friends arm.

"Let's just get to class..."

"Yeah, I don't wanna be late."

"Fine..."

Nozomi waved her goodbye.

"See you next time!"

"This isn't over Hidemi!"

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it!"


	10. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ashley's friends beg her not to get into trouble, Misato and Shinji discuss lunch.

"Ashley, I'm begging you, Please don't get in trouble."

"Yeah, It's not worth it!"

"Fine, Fine, I won't get into trouble."

 

\------  
Back at the apartment.....

"So, What are we going to do about lunch?"

"Why not fast food?"

"Seriously?"

Misato frowned.

"Eh, You're no fun."

Just then, Asuka entered the room.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're trying to decide on lunch."

"For when we all meet Rei's boyfriend."

The redhead sat down.

"Okay, I think I can help."

"Well?"

"Kaworu can cook amazing food."  
Asuka sighed dreamily.

"Asuka?, That's not really an accomplishment, Everybody can cook."

Shinji paused.

"Everybody except Misato."

"Hey!, My cooking's fine."

The redhead seemed annoyed.

"This is gonna take all day..."


	11. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, there's going to be a lot of food and shopping in this chapter.

Wednesday, April 15, 2026

\---------  
two weeks later....

"Misato!, It's still way too early to go shopping, Can't you just let me go back to sleep?"

"Shinji complaining will get you nowhere, Don't even think about falling asleep."

"But my legs hurt!"

"What did I just say?, Also I'm watching you like a hawk."

The Violet haired woman turned around to emphasize her point.

'Why me?'  
The brunette muttered under his breath.

\-------  
four minutes later....

"What are we getting again?"

"You don't remember?"

Misato turned around and handed Shinji a piece of paper.

"Pizza?, That's what we decided on?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"It's Just I Don't remember making that decision."

"Well pizza is what we agreed on."

\-------

Twelve seconds later....

"Hey Misato."

"Yeah?"

"It's that guy we saw Rei with a couple of weeks back."

"Huh, I didn't think he worked here."

\------------

Seven minutes later......

"Well look who it is."

"Oh hello Asuka."

The red head moved her attention from Shinji to the man working at the register.

"Oh?, Who's that rather hunky cashier over there?"

"Asuka, Seriously?"

"Quiet you."

"We don't really know, But me and Shinji saw him with Rei when we went on a drive in march."

"How interesting."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

'Ugh, So boring.'  
The blonde thought.

\---------  
Two seconds later....

"Hey, Kaworu."

"Yes?"

"Okay so, Misato, The woman I've been dating for Two years, And who I've been living with twice as long, Wants you and me to make the exact same pizza in a competition to see who can make the better pizza."

The brunette hung his head in shame.

"A competition?, How exciting."

\--------

In the next aisle over.....

"Toji you idiot!, This isn't the kind of noodles I want!"

"Why does it matter?, they all look the same to me."

"Kodama, you shouldn't get mad at him it was a simple mistake."

"You're right, He's too much of an idiot to realize it."

"How insulting."

\-------------

Back in the other aisle....

"Toji and Hikari's older sister?, What a weird couple."


	12. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka gets picked up by Toji's younger sister Ikumi.

Sunday, April 19, 2026

\-----------  
four days later.....

Asuka stood outside on the sidewalk, She had just finished doing some clothes shopping for herself, so she was expecting someone to pick her up, since Kaworu was using the car they shared.

Just then, a dark blue car rolled up right next to the red head, Asuka bent down as the driver rolled the window down, she was greeted with the visage of a young brown haired woman in her early twenties.

"Hey, are you Asuka Langley Soryu?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well get in!, I'm the one that's picking you up."

 

\----------

several minutes later.....

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Ikumi Suzuhara!, Shinji asked me to get you after you were done shopping."

"Suzuhara?, Are you Toji's sister?"

"Correct!, I am his little sister."

"I don't think I've ever met you?, can you tell me some stuff about yourself?"

"Okay so, I'm currently twenty-two, I was born in 2004, my birthday is June 2, my favorite drink is lemonade, actually I love anything that happens to be lemon flavored,  
also my favorite activity is to read about space."

"Anyway, I know about the lunch get together that Shinji and the others are planning, I know that my brother and his girlfriend are going to be there, but I myself won't be attending since I have my own plans."

"So what will you be doing then?"

"Eh, nothing important."

 

\--------

five seconds later..........

Outside the Awaji household......

"Why are we stopping here?"

"I have to take Hikari's younger sister Nozomi home."

"Ah, I see."

A light brown haired girl hopped into the car.

"Hi, Miss ikumi!, Miss Asuka, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Nozomi, how many time do I have to tell you?, you don't need to call me that, you can just call me Ikumi."

"Oh yeah, sorry..."

"So, what were you doing at your friend's house?"

"Nothing really, me and Hidemi were just playing video games."

"Okay, good to know that you were having fun."


End file.
